


The Memories Won't Get in Our Way

by Katsuragi



Series: The Boy and The Barista [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuragi/pseuds/Katsuragi
Summary: No matter how much Akira wants to pretend that the past is better left forgotten, the remains of it are affecting him and Goro more than he would like to admit.Not for long.





	The Memories Won't Get in Our Way

Akira can’t consider himself a patient person. The last several years should have taught him that nothing good will come his way if he decides to get greedy. Which he _is_ more often than not, at least a number of his household appliances that refused to cooperate as of late can attest to that. The vacuum deserved it, though. Whoever decided to twist the cable in the goddamn spiral going up his leg Akira is yet to find.

He can also be quite stubborn, the trait Akira is actively trying to change. Turns out that even after the first big argument with Goro he can still be rather petty when it comes to little things. The ravenette’s anger seems to narrow down his vision whenever it shows up, forcing Akira to focus only on his own happiness, however frail it may be without anyone to share it with.

This time, however, no matter how dire the circumstances that led to the birth of these qualities were, the situation Akira finds himself in (or rather _doesn’t_ find himself in) might seem quite mundane. Because the last few months of living with Goro test both his nonexistent patience, as well as his tendency to reach for what he wants without a care in the world.

It’s been almost five months of getting their own apartment, and Akira’s balls couldn’t get any bluer.

He can’t say he doesn’t understand Goro’s position, being denied the physical affection for so long took the toll that is fairly difficult to brush off. Even the decision to live together seemed rushed at the time, after all the brunette was so set on postponing it for as long as he could, until he finally relented to Akira’s pleas. No matter how much the former thief tries to feel bad about it, waking up to Goro’s face basked in the morning sunlight makes up for every horror of the past.

Akira would like to believe that his presence alone is enough to at least remove some of Goro’s defenses, but whenever Akira allows himself to think that the former detective is comfortable enough to move forward, it seems like they immediately go back to the very beginning. 

It’s not an uncommon occurrence for both of them to get a little heated during the make outs Akira tries to initiate whenever he sees an opportunity. It was understandable that the first few times Akira boldly tried to sneak a hand under Goro’s shirt, the hand was instantly swatted away. It was fine at the time, they were just getting started and had all the time in the world.

It’s not like anything changed in that regard. After all, few months is nothing compared to their entire lives they plan to spend together. But even these few months seem like an eternity to someone like Akira, a young man with a lot of vigor he never got a chance to fully set free. Combining it with a fact that his partner is the most attractive man Akira has ever seen, and yet said man denies him the release of this pent up energy, doesn’t quite allow the ravenette to enjoy his life to the fullest.

Akira tries to be the most compassionate boyfriend he could be. Whenever Goro is working he tries to be silent as to not bother him, when the brunette seems tired Akira will offer him a massage and lounging on a sofa, watching the TV and cuddling the whole evening. He never refuses Goro anything, Akira wants to believe that he knows better than to try and take away the brunette’s freedom. 

And yet, even after months of trying, no matter how much love and affection Akira puts in every gesture, in every kiss, the hand that’s been diligently trying to make its way to Goro’s chest is held in place once again.

Akira can’t say he’s ever been particularly interested in sex. As soon as he became a full-fledged teenager he’s been thrown into a life that took priority in staying alive more than anything else. Even after that, when Akira decided to completely cut himself off from everyone else, any form of physical affection seemed like a faraway dream that will never come to pass. Now, however, seeing the object of his affection stealing his breath away whenever Akira looks at him, holding himself back turns out to be more and more agonizing with each passing day. 

He would never force Goro to do anything he doesn’t want to do, never manipulate him into giving in and opening himself up more than the brunette is comfortable with. But it’s getting increasingly harder to let himself be lured into yet another dangerous game, with Goro pinned against the wall and Akira kissing him within an inch of his life. There is only so many times Akira can let Goro walk away after getting ridiculously worked up, locking himself up in the bathroom soon after and trying to take care of his erection which never seems to get the idea that it would be easier to never get involved.

Another month passes and Akira starts to doubt that anything he’s doing is actually making any difference. He’s sure there must be something else at play, something that prevents Goro from getting closer to Akira. The uneasiness to finally know the answer must be just a figment of his imagination, but when the time finally comes for Akira to question Goro, the ravenette can’t shake off the bad feeling.

It’s one of many typical evenings when the boys find themselves with nothing particularly urgent to attend to. They pass the time lazily stretching on the sofa and half listening to the voice coming from the TV, occasionally commenting on the randomest topics and staying close to each other as it’s in their habit. Akira can’t be sure who was the first one to initiate the kiss, it’s hard to determine seeing how over time they got progressively closer and closer to each other, but it’s no surprise when just one short peck turns into a shower of kisses becoming deeper and more passionate by the second. 

Akira knows it’s useless to try and hope for something more, but he’s so focused on the body pressed close to him and overpowering his senses, there is no chance for Akira to avoid drinking in every little noise Goro makes and swallowing every gasp like a starving man. But when the ravenette feels the gentle push signaling the end of their short bout, despite the apprehension gnawing at his heart, Akira decides to finally break the silence between them.

Only he's not the first one to speak up. It seems that Goro picked up on Akira’s disappointment and decided to comment on it, as opposed to every time he brushed it off with a playful remark or awkward shuffle from Akira’s arms. “I’m sorry… It’s-… I just-“ Akira feels like shit for making Goro feel like he needs to explain himself, like it’s something the brunette owes him and treats as a punishment. 

Goro sighs and continues before Akira has a chance to reassure him. “I’m afraid… my experience might be… quite insufficient for this…” he trails off, blushing. It’s enough for Akira to alleviate some of his fears, with the brunette looking away bashfully and his cheeks as rosy as Akira’s, courtesy of their heated exchange from few seconds ago. 

Akira allows himself to relax slightly. If it’s just experience it’s all about, Goro isn’t the only one allowed to feel like his lack of skills might pose a problem. “Don’t worry about it.” Akira tries to sound confident, but some of his insecurities manage to slip through his façade. “You’d be… you’d be my first too.” He says, his hand self-consciously finding its way to his black hair and playing with it to distract himself.

All the false sense of security leaves him when Akira takes one look at Goro’s face. The timid expression seemed to morph into pure disgust, the brunette wrapping his arms around himself and shifting away from Akira. The ravenette doesn’t need to hear Goro’s next words to know what he’s going to say, immediately regretting ever prodding into the matter.

“You wouldn’t... be my first.” Despite the meaning of Goro’s words, the tone in which he said them is enough for Akira to flinch. It’s been a long time since the ravenette heard Goro speak with such spite lacing every word. Regardless of the bitterness in his tone, the brunette’s eyes are empty, reminding Akira so much of the cognition he saw so long ago, and decided it’s better to never remind himself of ever again. 

These are the only things Akira manages to notice before he’s seeing red. Even his previous suspicions weren’t enough to prepare him for the reality Goro’s words put him in, and the surge of anger that passes through him would be enough to end the life of anyone who made Goro look like this if they were standing right before him. 

Akira should have known that despite Goro’s previous status as a celebrity, it would never be enough to keep him safe. Akira is sure that while working under Shido, Goro was exposed to the world of conspiracies and manipulations the ravenette would never imagine, that his own influence had to come from somewhere. Akira doesn’t want to believe that _this_ was the price in exchange for his safety.

The ravenette curses himself for never noticing any signs earlier, his mind reeling for any instance where it might have been evident what Goro was going through, and yet knowing very well it won’t help with anything. After all, even if Akira managed to remind himself of any situation when he could have helped Goro, it would serve as nothing else but a sad reminder of how helpless he was back then. 

Without the immediate means to take his anger out on somebody, Akira is left with looking for possible suspects he still might be able to do something about. Before he has a chance to look far, there is a certain memory that suddenly shows up at the forefront of his mind. The first time Akira saw Goro after their parting in Sae’s palace. 

The former thief recalls how Goro looked like when he encountered him in front of his apartment, bruised up and limping, pushing Akira away with the animosity of a wounded animal. It’s in that moment the ravenette realizes that he doesn’t have to look far to find the culprit. If Goro defied the direct orders to kill Akira, it would be a miracle to expect the brunette came out of it unscathed. 

Still, even the sudden wave of anguish upon realizing it might be his fault isn’t enough to battle against the rage Akira feels when he figures out who’s most likely to be the main perpetrator. That anguish is immediately impeded by regret, knowing that Shido is locked up in prison instead of lying dead six feet under. Like he deserves to be left in a cell and living his life, however miserable it might be. 

It seems the disgust on Akira’s face is so apparent that it forces Goro to look away, the brunette smiling bitterly. He wraps his arms tighter around himself and with a quiet voice he speaks up. “I didn’t want to tell you. If you knew, you would never want-“

“ _I’m going to kill him_.” Akira cuts him off, not wanting to hear any other words from Goro, knowing very well that they’re going to bring nothing but self-loathing. 

The brunette looks at him in surprise, realizing that the distaste in Akira’s expression wasn’t caused by himself. “It wasn’t… _him_.” Goro speaks up after a moment. “Might as well have been, though.” He adds quietly, looking away once again. Akira wants so badly to replace Goro’s arms with his own, but in the light of the new discovery he’s left clueless. 

Had he known before, Akira would have never even tried to do anything Goro might be uncomfortable with. Of course, before knowing the truth Akira hoped his predictions will be wrong, that he’s just being paranoid as always. But now, it seems that the past they both are trying to run away from is haunting them still.

Since then, Akira became much less clingy that he used to be, but the ravenette can’t be entirely sure if it’s actually helping. He spent a lot of time surfing the web in search of the answers that piled up with time, never wanting to ask Goro directly in case his questions will bring up some unwanted memories. He even asked Ann for advice, asking how Shiho dealt with her life after Kamoshida, the girl promising never to bring it up around Goro.

But no matter how careful Akira tries to be with Goro, after just few weeks it feels like there is some kind of rift between them, one the ravenette doesn’t know if it’s of his own making. Akira noticed its appearance around the same time when Goro started asking him questions the ravenette never wanted to answer. 

“Am I being a bother?”

“You don’t mind if I sit next to you, do you?”

“Am I… disgusting to you?”

The last one was the final straw that made Akira realize the source of the problem. He was trying to be considerate, _too_ considerate, and because of it any attempt at being close to Goro ended up feeling awkward and forced. Even when Akira truly wanted to come back to the way it once was, even if most kisses ended up being mostly unsatisfying, at least he never questioned what Goro was thinking. 

Now, however, every touch is cautious, every kiss restrained and careful. More often than not Akira finds himself awaiting Goro’s next move only to realize that he’s pulling away much earlier than before. That’s when Akira realized that he is the one who’s making everything worse. Because of his reluctance to act, Goro must have started thinking that he’s undesirable, and he wanted to make sure Akira still feels the same way about him with the questions that Akira dreads to hear when they come. 

After that, Akira started fixing the problem. The touches were back in their place, coming back with an intensity both of the boys seems to have missed, and the kisses became even more passionate as the time went by. Even then, instead of Goro, it’s Akira who stops before things go too far, making sure to push himself away before Goro has a chance to do it on his own.

It seems that no matter how hard Akira tries, whenever he breaks away from the kiss, the ravenette catches the glimpse of disappointment on Goro’s face. And yet, no matter how much he would like to believe that Goro has finally decided to move on, Akira decided he won’t be the one to make that decision. Regardless of how much time he will have to wait, unless Goro will tell him that he’s ready, Akira won’t try to manipulate his decision. 

Which brings them to a quiet, spring evening, with the both of them tired from work and getting ready for bed, laying under the blanket and exchanging lazy, soft kisses between short conversations about nothing. Soon enough the talking becomes too boring for them to keep up, instead deciding to kill time with paying more attention to their lips than the words they didn’t really cared for at the moment. 

Unfortunately, this time the slow pace they usually start with is getting out of control way too quickly, Akira pulling away in need of breath after Goro’s ravenous kisses. Despite making his point in the past of never letting it go further than this, it seems that Goro isn’t done yet. Akira can understand, although he doesn’t know if the brunette would be able to grasp the magnitude of his desire that only seemed to grow to an unimaginable extent, while all Akira was trying to do was to keep it repressed.

Despite the thoughts which the former thief can’t quite manage to keep in check, he finds himself being drawn to the way Goro’s hands roam on his face and in his hair, pulling it slightly and making Akira groan languidly. Sensing that the brunette isn’t going to stop anytime soon, and knowing that if they keep it up Akira will not be able to hold himself back, he decides to break the kiss.

“Goro…?” He asks, still breathing heavily. After so many times of being denied Akira can’t believe it could finally happen, but even if Goro decided he’s finally ready, Akira will need to hear his answer first. His approval is the only thing the ravenette needs before devouring Goro on the spot. 

The brunette looks deeply into Akira’s eyes, the younger boy studying his face and taking in the sight of him. His hair is disheveled, his cheeks flushed and pink, matching the lips that are parted slightly, heavy breaths still the only thing Goro is able to let out. His hands are resting against Akira’s chest and collarbone, and it’s taking every ounce of the ravenette’s self-control to wait for his answer. 

“Akira…” He starts, the name leaving Goro’s lips in a hushed whisper. “I… I want to try.” 

It’s startling how these few short words are enough for the fire to spread all over Akira’s body, feeling the heat already overtaking his senses. But even now, after finally hearing the words he craved for so long, he needs to stop and make sure Goro knows their weight. Despite the fog that clouds his mind, Akira still haven’t forgotten it’s not just about him. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, noticing the slight tremor in his own voice. 

“I’m sure.” And that’s it.

They both move at the same time, capturing the other’s lips in a hungry kiss. Akira feels how Goro’s hand travels down to his collarbone, the other tangling itself in his hair once again. Despite the eagerness Akira can clearly read in Goro’s eyes, the ravenette slows down and pushes him back to lay his head on the pillow, pinning the brunette down and trapping his boyfriend beneath him. 

Akira has waited so long for this to happen, that despite the clear desire to speed things up, he’s going to take his time and spoil Goro as much as he can. It would be a crime to have such a beautiful sight in front of him and not savor it. 

With the brunette lying below him, Akira puts his hands on either side of his head and feels Goro sinking further into the pillow, the older boy cradling his face. Soon enough, their usual routine becomes too much to bear, Akira cautiously moving down and leaving the trail of kisses on Goro’s jaw line. He feels the brunette shiver when he starts to gently nip at his skin, turning his head for the better access and inhaling sharply.

Already Akira’s inexperience is making him nervous, the faint feeling of uncertainty about every movement is slowing him down. He tries to be as attentive as he can, searching for any sign of protest or discomfort on Goro’s face, but finding none. When Akira moves even lower, showering his neck with soft kisses and moving his tongue against Goro’s skin, he looks up just to make sure he’s not harming the brunette.

When their eyes meet, Akira knows he has nothing to worry about. Goro’s gaze seems to have never left him, watching his every move with such adoration in his eyes Akira wonders why did he ever question Goro’s decision. Despite having barely started, the brunette’s breathing is fragmented, his cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, the sight making Akira’s blood run hotter in his veins. 

He moves up again, cradling Goro’s face and kissing him gently despite the need that muffles all his thoughts. “Eyes on me, okay?” Whatever happens next, Akira doesn’t want Goro to look away. He wants the brunette to know that he’s the one making him feel like this, and no one else.

Goro nods frantically, Akira immediately moving back down and turning his attention to Goro’s collarbone, moving Goro’s shirt to the side to reveal more skin. Akira’s movements grow bolder with every second, the ravenette starting to suck on the pale surface, hearing Goro’s breath hitching and making Akira sigh contentedly. 

Soon enough, Akira becomes even more greedy, deciding that the small triangle of the skin is not enough, cautiously moving one of his hands to the hem of Goro’s shirt. When Akira looks up, silently asking Goro for permission, he notices that the brunette’s eyes became even more clouded, still watching him diligently. After seeing Goro nod once again, Akira finally pulls his shirt up and removes it completely, the brunette sitting up slightly and the raven throwing away the unnecessary piece of clothing.

With his shirt discarded, Akira can finally see the entirety of Goro’s chest, marveling at the sight of it and running his fingertips gently over the brunette’s skin. Despite seeing it many times before, even as early as the first night in their apartment, Akira never got the chance to properly admire his boyfriend. 

In the corner of his eyes Akira notices Goro’s head shifting slightly, looking away from the ravenette’s hungry gaze. Completely unnecessarily, Akira thinks, moving back down to properly lavish attention on Goro’s skin. 

“You’re beautiful.” Akira reassures him, sensing Goro’s gaze back on him again, “So beautiful…” Akira says again, biting on the skin on Goro’s neck, properly this time. 

The ravenette hears his boyfriend inhaling sharply once more, Goro’s hand tangling itself in Akira’s hair, pulling it desperately. Before Akira can stop himself, he feels himself moving lower, past the brunette’s collarbone and hovering over Goro’s chest, planting a soft kiss between his nipples and looking back in the brunette’s eyes.

When Akira searches for any sign of objection on Goro’s face, he notices that the hand that’s currently not tangled in his hair is covering the brunette’s mouth. Akira smirks, accepting the challenge and immediately turning his attention to Goro’s nipple, gently swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud. 

As soon as Akira starts sucking, he feels the brunette’s body twitch beneath him, the hand covering his mouth doing its job and muffling the soft moan that escapes Goro’s lips, the hand in Akira’s hair tightening its grip. Despite his previous nervousness, when the ravenette feels the effect of his actions, all apprehensiveness is replaced with pure need. Akira backs away momentarily, quickly discarding his own shirt, his skin burning with desire. 

When his hands are free again, Akira leans over Goro once more, returning to his previous ministrations and sucking on the brunette’s nipple, gently circling his finger over the other. Goro’s hand is still intent on hiding any sounds escaping the brunette, but before Akira decides to move it himself, Goro instantly changes his mind.

“ _Akira_ …” 

_God_. The way his name leaves Goro’s lips in a needy whisper makes Akira whine shakily, the younger boy growing rougher with his ministrations and making Goro squirm beneath him. Akira subconsciously pulls back, moving up to swat the brunette’s hand away and capture his lips in a desperate kiss. 

Despite having kissed Goro so many times in the past, this time it feels like nothing he ever experienced before. The brunette has never kissed him so fervently, prying Akira’s mouth open to bite at his lips and running his tongue over them, Akira returning the gesture hungrily and sucking on Goro’s tongue, swirling and rolling it against his own.

When the both of them break the kiss in need of air they press their foreheads together, Akira’s hands roaming over Goro’s body, and the brunette panting heavily and running his hands over Akira’s chest. “Akira, _please_ …”

Akira groans raggedly hearing Goro’s words, impulsively running his tongue over his lover’s neck, biting it gently in the meantime. “Tell me what you want, Goro.” Akira says, still lavishing his boyfriend’s skin with soft kisses, each second finding another patch of skin demanding his attention.

“ _Touch me_ …” Only when the words leave Goro’s lips does Akira realize how ridiculously pent up he is, suddenly feeling the tight constraint of his pants. Akira’s hand instinctively moves down his body but he corrects himself quickly. No matter how much he aches for some release, this time Akira will focus only on making Goro feel good. He can have his turn another time. 

Feeling that he dragged it on long enough, Akira slides his hand down Goro’s stomach, stopping right above the waistband of his pants. The obvious arousal visible through the brunette’s pants is making his mouth water, but Akira is intent on making sure he doesn’t do anything Goro won’t like. “Can I?” He asks, nipping softly at his lover’s skin.

“ _Ah_ , please…” Goro says breathily, his hand coming back to his mouth to silence the sounds once again. Finally being granted the permission, Akira’s hand moves past the waistband and starts gently caressing Goro’s thigh. He really doesn’t want to tease the brunette any longer, and yet Akira keeps denying Goro his wishes just to note with delight how he writhes with impatience. 

Akira carries on distracting the brunette with tender kisses on his neck, feeling the soft skin of Goro’s thighs and sliding his hand inwards, never reaching his destination. Akira can definitely get used to this, seeing how Goro shoots him a look and bites his lips. Before the brunette has a chance to tell Akira to hurry it up, the ravenette grabs the hem of his pants and pulls them down, finally exposing his boyfriend fully.

Akira can’t help but stop his ministrations for a moment to admire the sight in front of him, letting his eyes roam all over his lover’s body. With the corner of his eyes Akira sees how the blush on Goro’s cheeks seems to deepen even further, but the ravenette decides not to call him out on it. Instead, Akira finally moves his hands again, this time with a clear purpose.

The ravenette licks his lips at the sight of Goro’s hard cock, already dripping pre-cum and looking so _inviting_ Akira has to reconsider teasing the brunette further. Before he can stop himself, Akira wraps his hand around it, hearing Goro biting back a moan and covering his mouth once more. This time, however, Akira can’t let the brunette hide from him any longer. With one hand slowly stroking Goro’s length, he replaces his lover’s hand with his lips, feeling him mewl sweetly into the kiss.

When Akira finally pulls away, he grabs Goro’s hand with his own, guiding in gently back into the sheets, “I want to hear you.” Akira rasps out, his voice husky and deep. With nothing to act as a barrier, Akira runs his thumb over the head of Goro’s cock, finally hearing the brunette letting out a soft moan but turning his head away. Despite the obvious embarrassment Goro doesn’t tell Akira to stop, the ravenette taking advantage of the moment and letting go of his hand to grab his chin and guide him back into the kiss.

It feels like torture not being able to satisfy his own need in any way, but at the same time hearing Goro come apart beneath Akira is like the greatest reward. His lover’s skin under his tongue feels like the sweetest dessert, and the faint moans Goro still tries to stifle are the most beautiful music Akira has ever heard. 

No matter how much the ravenette enjoys their current position, with his hand still slowly stroking Goro’s cock, smearing pre-cum all over it and drinking in the brunette’s gasps, Akira decides to use his mouth for something else. He moves away from the kiss, noting with delight that Goro decided to abandon all pretences and keeps his hand in place, twisting it into the sheets and finally letting Akira hear his voice.

Too overwhelmed with pleasure, the brunette is barely able to keep his eyes open, not even paying attention to Akira’s movements as long as he doesn’t stop touching him. With the younger boy no longer in his reach, Goro finally opens his eyes to notice that Akira is now sitting between his legs, letting go of his cock and gently guiding his legs open. 

Even with the initial embarrassment fading, the brunette still tries to cover himself, the position leaving him overexposed. His concerns are soon forgotten with Akira smirking mischievously and lowering himself quickly, swiping his tongue over the tip of Goro’s length with no preamble.

Even that simple touch is enough for the brunette to twist his hands in the sheets and throw his head back against the pillow, whining quietly and biting his lips. Encouraged by his reaction, Akira looks forward to finding out how to make Goro sing so prettily like this, immediately going back in and licking a long stripe from the base of Goro’s cock right to his tip, sucking gently on the head. 

Akira observes with satisfaction how Goro tries and fails at keeping quiet as his touches grow firmer. The ravenette finally takes Goro in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his length and shivering with delight at the sounds leaving Goro’s lips, the older boy moaning desperately and breathing heavily, his skin glistening faintly from the sheen of sweat already covering his body.

Before Akira knows it, one of Goro’s hands finds its way back to his hair, pulling at it sensually and making Akira groan wantonly around the brunette’s cock. Judging by how the hand tightens its grip and how Goro’s hips shift impatiently, Akira makes sure to remember what makes him feel good and promising to find all of Goro’s weak spots, humming once more around the brunette’s length and being rewarded with a sharp inhale from the boy laying beneath him. 

Not wanting to tease him any further, Akira finally takes Goro as far as he can into his mouth, moving slowly and carefully, testing his limits but swirling his tongue around his cock to distract Goro from his slow pace. When Akira finally feels the beginning of his gag reflex, he moves back slightly and swallows, immediately feeling Goro chasing his mouth with a tiny thrust of his hips and letting out the prettiest moan yet. 

Pleased with such a delightful reaction, Akira rests his hands on Goro’s thighs, keeping him in place and repeating the motion. As soon as he swallows again, the hand in his hair tightens even further, pulling at the skin. Akira looks up to the best of his ability, seeing Goro’s other hand tightly gripping the pillow under his head, his head thrown back in pleasure and gasping brokenly, eyes firmly shut.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Akira continues bobbing his head faster, craving to hear Goro’s voice being let out with such reckless abandon. With every second the brunette seems to grow more and more desperate, throwing his head from side to side and writhing under Akira’s mouth. Despite the position not allowing him to properly focus on observing the brunette, Akira looks up just in time to see Goro watching him attentively despite the pleasure clouding his mind, Akira groaning hungrily once more and making Goro look away from the sensation.

Despite Akira being acutely aware of his own throbbing erection, feeling himself twitch every time Goro brokenly gasps his name, he also knows that stopping any time soon is not an option. Akira’s hand leaves Goro’s thigh and grasps the base of the brunette’s length, slick with saliva and pre-cum, stroking it in time with Akira’s bobbing. If Goro’s reactions are of any indication, the ravenette suspect he won’t have to do it for long.

True to Akira’s suspicions, Goro’s breathing is going shallow, the brunette keening raggedly and pulling harshly at Akira’s hair. The ravenette tries to speed up his movement despite his mouth’s protests, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the head, stroking what his mouth can’t reach. Soon enough he hears Goro’s sweet and rasping voice, chocking out a warning.

“ _Ah_ , A-Akira…! I’m-“

Akira feels the hand detangle itself from his black locks, moving to grab his shoulder and pushing him back ever so slightly with Goro’s nails raking across his skin, signaling for Akira to let him go. Knowing that’s the last thing Goro needs right now, the ravenette looks up from underneath his half-lidded eyes, finding his lover staring back at him with his lips parted and skin covered in sweat, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

With Goro’s gaze on him, Akira looks straight into his eyes with a daring gleam, bobbing his head down as far as it can go and swallowing around Goro’s cock. Despite finding the appeal in letting Goro finish all over Akira’s face, the ravenette figures the brunette deserves something more right now, so the younger boy continues taking him into his mouth until he feels Goro shudder and squeeze his shoulder painfully.

Bracing himself, Akira swirls his tongue around the head of Goro’s cock, feeling him arch his back and moan sweetly, coming with Akira’s name on his lips. The ravenette has never felt such an intense surge of power, seeing his lover writhe in ecstasy under his tongue, Akira trying his best to swallow the waves of cum spilling into his mouth. He’s never felt such love and adoration as he looks at Goro, still helping him ride out his orgasm and finding the older boy staring at him with a blissed out expression.

When Goro’s back hits the bed once again, Akira still stroking his cock to milk out the remaining sparks of pleasure, the ravenette finally lets go and shifts to rest beside his lover. Akira’s hands are back on Goro in a flash, the ravenette planting gentle kisses on his face and letting his hands wonder across the brunette’s still sensitive skin, Akira feeling his lover shudder weakly beneath him.

With Goro’s eyes still closed, the ravenette showers him with soft touches as Goro’s breathing slowly evens out, admiring the sight. Letting his eyes roam all over his lover’s body, Akira marvels at Goro’s glimmering skin, his parted lips he soon captures in a gentle kiss, delicately running his fingers through his messy hair and hearing Goro sigh contentedly. The ravenette smiles softly into the kiss, realizing he’s never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life.

“You were amazing.” Akira says, helping Goro come down from his high. “So amazing…” He trails off and distracts the brunette with more tender touches.

Despite the heat of the moment slowly diminishing, Akira can’t ignore the fact that he’s still painfully hard and making a mess of his own pants, his cock weeping just from seeing Goro reaching the peak of his pleasure. Cooling down is going to be torture, but if it allows him to admire the blissed out expression still adorning his lover's face, Akira will learn to keep himself under control.

After several minutes passing and Goro’s breath finally returning to normal, the brunette finally opens his eyes and looks at Akira. The ravenette is struck with an abundance of emotions shining in Goro’s eyes, the exhaustion doing nothing to lessen the extent of the brunette’s adoration. Goro places his hand on Akira’s cheek, kissing the younger boy still leaning over him, smiling gently into the kiss.

Despite the tenderness of the way Goro moves his lips against his own, Akira can’t hide the fact that these few minutes did nothing to kill his still hard erection. Without meaning it, the kiss turns messy with Akira still ridiculously pent up, and Goro too tired to bother following the ravenette’s movement. Not wanting to give Goro the impression of the brunette owing him a favor, Akira backs away from the kiss, laying down beside his lover and nuzzling into his neck.

Another minute passes, and Akira tries to occupy his thoughts with something completely unrelated to the situation at hand. With a startled gasp Akira realizes that Goro shifted to hover over him, already lowering himself to capture his lips in a kiss, this time a rougher one. Being fully aware of Goro’s intentions, Akira tries to reassure him.

“Goro, you don’t have-“

“I want to touch you.” Goro cuts him off, and Akira complies instantly, sinking into the mattress and letting Goro do as he pleases.

The brunette starts with gentle touches, running his fingers cautiously across Akira’s chest and experimentally planting a trail of kisses on the ravenette’s jaw line. Even such simple gestures are enough for Akira to shudder beneath him, feeling the heat rushing back to his body like it never left. 

Soon, Goro’s touch becomes bolder, his hands growing firmer in his ministrations. The brunette starts nibbling on Akira’s neck and the ravenette’s hand shoots up to tangle itself in Goro’s hair, the other running over the brunette’s chest. Akira gasps shakily at the sensations, seeing how Goro observes him attentively, clearly pleased by him reactions.

Akira never expected to be so vocal during sex, but as Goro continues lavishing attention on his neck and finally moving down to run his fingers over the ravenette’s nipples, Akira can’t help but cry out softly and turn his head away, sinking into the pillow. Encouraged by his responses, Goro doesn’t slow down and soon hovers above his chest, running his tongue over Akira’s nipples.

The surge of arousal that runs through him at the feeling of Goro’s wet tongue running circles over the pink bud is enough for Akira to arch his back and mewl, twisting his hand into the sheets and grabbing Goro’s shoulder with the other. With being as sensitive as he is, there is no way Akira will last long.

“Goro, please… _Ah_ …!”The ravenette doesn’t need to urge him on, feeling how Goro swiftly moves his hand down Akira’s stomach to palm at his clothed erection, the material already wet with pre-cum and sending waves of bliss throughout his body. The litany of whines leaving his lips when Goro starts to fondle him through the fabric is enough for Goro to tease him about it later, but in this moment Akira can’t care less. The sparks of pleasure that Goro’s hand sends rushing through him muffle any rational thought Akira has. The only thing he’s able to think about is how good it would feel without the material of his pants stifling the heat of Goro’s touch.

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, seeing how Goro smiles knowingly and slides his hand under the waistband of his pants. With no obstructions in the way, he finally wraps his hand around Akira’s weeping hardness and starts stroking slowly. Despite the unhurried pace, the ravenette feels himself losing control way too quickly, pushing into Goro’s hand with tiny thrusts and moaning desperately. Regardless of the exhaustion still evident in Goro’s expression, his cheeks are flushed again and his breath quickened, capturing Akira’s lips in a hungry kiss and growling hungrily at every sound the ravenette lets out into his mouth.

“Goro… _ah_ , I-… I’m not- _hah_ … going to last long…”Akira rasps out when they finally part in need of breath, gasping hotly into Goro’s mouth. It seems that the brunette pays his words no mind, quickening the pace of his hand and squeezing Akira’s length gently, running his thumb over the head with every swipe. The ravenette is leaking uncontrollably, and the wet sounds from the glide of Goro’s hand are making him buck his hips wildly, fucking into the tight ring of Goro’s fingers. 

Soon enough, Akira feels the pressure building up in his stomach, and it’s way too soon when he feels the cord in his gut snapping, throwing his head back and coming with a wanton moan, spilling into Goro’s hand and onto his stomach. Through the waves of pleasure muffling his every thought, he distantly feels Goro stroke him through his orgasm, the brunette latching on to his neck and sucking on his skin, making Akira writhe beneath him in the last sparks of bliss coursing through his veins. 

When Akira finally goes limp with Goro’s hand still moving and helping him come down from his high, the ravenette finally comes back to his senses enough to open his eyes and take in the sight of his lover hovering over him. Akira’s cheeks flush even darker upon realizing that Goro brings his hand to his mouth, licking Akira’s come from his fingers and staring at the ravenette seductively, smirking dangerously.

When he’s done, the brunette lays down beside Akira, both boys immediately holding onto each other and capturing the other’s lips in a tender kiss. Akira realizes with a surprise that he doesn’t mind the taste of himself on Goro’s lips, licking up the remaining traces of come from the brunette’s mouth, both of them groaning lazily.

With both of them satisfied and the exhaustion making itself known once again, Goro nuzzles into Akira’s neck and the ravenette resting his head on top of Goro’s. After few minutes Akira realizes that they probably shouldn’t fall asleep without a proper shower, and nudges Goro’s side seeing the brunette already dozing off.

“We should go and take a shower.” Akira says, hearing Goro groan with annoyance and making the younger boy laugh softly.

Before Akira has a chance to move away, he hears Goro’s quiet voice, “Remind me why we haven’t done this sooner?” Akira laughs breathlessly once more, placing a soft kiss on top of Goro’s head and feeling the brunette wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

He can’t argue with the brunette when the he gets clingy like this, already feeling that he won’t be able to untangle himself from the mess of limbs, and settling himself back down again against the warm body of his boyfriend.

A few minutes nap isn’t going to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how obviously I've never written anything like this before?
> 
> I'm extremely unsatisfied with this, but I hope that for the first time writing smut it's at least accaptable. I feel like the last week where I did nothing but write academic papers made me think like I need to explain every goddamn sentence and because of this half of the chapter is just unnecessary rambling.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you did please let me know because I need to know that at least some of my frustration while writing this was worth it.
> 
> I'll write the next part somewhere in the undefined future because uni is kicking my ass.


End file.
